1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for detecting failure of a membrane in a fuel cell in a fuel cell stack and, more particularly, to a system and method for detecting failure of a membrane in a fuel cell in a fuel cell stack that includes calculating an absolute delta voltage value that is an average of the difference between an average cell voltage and a minimum cell voltage at multiple sample points filtered for low stack current density.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). MEAs can be made by other techniques, such as catalyst coated diffusion medium (CCDM) and physical vapor deposition (PVD) processes. MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred or more stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input reactant gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen reactant gas that flows into the anode side of the stack. The stack also includes flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
The fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between the two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
As a fuel cell stack ages, the performance of the individual cells in the stack degrade differently as a result of various factors. There are different causes of low performing cells, such as cell flooding, loss of catalyst, etc., some temporary and some permanent, some requiring maintenance, and some requiring stack or fuel cell replacement to exchange those low performing cells. Although the fuel cells are electrically coupled in series, the voltage of each cell when a load is coupled across the stack decreases differently where those cells that are low performing cells have lower voltages. Thus, it is necessary to monitor the cell voltages of the fuel cells in the stack to ensure that the voltages of the cells do not drop below a predetermined threshold voltage to prevent cell voltage polarity reversal, possibly causing permanent damage to the cell.
One type of fuel cell degradation is known as cell membrane failure, which causes cell voltage loss at low stack current densities. Membrane failure is typically the result of many factors. Ineffective separation of the fuel and the oxidant could lead to accelerated failure of the membranes and the MEAs. The membrane failure also manifests itself by higher voltage loss at low stack current densities. One of the reasons for the membrane to fail is mechanical stress that is induced by the dynamic operation and dynamic change in operating conditions, especially as a result of the constant change of temperature and humidity can cause the membrane to fail. Another reason that can cause the membrane to fail is the chemical stress that can occur in the operating fuel cell. Membrane failure could also be the result of other factors, such as mechanical or fatigue failures, shorting, etc.
Cell membrane failure will typically cause one or both of two factors. One of the factors includes reactant gas cross-over through the membrane in a fuel cell that occurs as a result of pin-holes and other openings in the membrane that causes a voltage loss of the fuel cell. Pin-holes occur over time in response to the electrical environment within the fuel cell as a result of its operation. Reactant gas cross-over can occur from cathode to anode or anode to cathode depending on the relative pressures and partial pressures therebetween, which have the same failure consequences. As the size of the pin-holes increases and the amount of gas that crosses through the membrane increases, cell failure will eventually occur. Further, at high loads where significant power is being drawn from the fuel cell stack, a low performing cell that occurs as a result of cross-over could result in a stack quick-stop.
The other result of cell membrane failure occurs as a result of cell shorting, where the cathode and anode electrodes become in direct electrical contact with each other as a result of some undesirable condition.
Other types of fuel cell degradations are generally referred to as electrode failures, which also cause cell voltage loss and typically occur over all stack current densities or at least at high stack current densities. Fuel cell electrode failures are typically the result of flow channel flooding and general cell degradation, catalyst activity loss, catalyst support corrosion, electrode porosity loss, etc. over time.